User talk:Ultimatesupersaiyanvegito
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ultimate dragon ball Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Yes thank you! Yes thank you!I would love to be a admin I will help as much as I can!Lssj4 14:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Really thanks ill werk REALLY HARD ON this wiki ill get right on it watch itll be famous XD Saiyn prince 5821[[User:Saiyn prince 5821|'Saiyn prince 5821']] 17:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ps ill try ta get this wiki sum publicity but ya got ta tell me what this wiki is fer ps THANKS FER THE ADMINSHIP!!!!!!!! Saiyn prince 5821[[User:Saiyn prince 5821|'Saiyn prince 5821']] 17:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) alrighty Saiyn prince 5821[[User:Saiyn prince 5821|'Saiyn prince 5821']] 19:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok so i made a blog about this wiki there should ATLEAST be 3 more users here Saiyn prince 5821[[User:Saiyn prince 5821|'Saiyn prince 5821']] 18:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) really AWSOME ILL WERK HARD Saiyn prince 5821[[User:Saiyn prince 5821|'Saiyn prince 5821']] 17:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i know i sound stupid but whats a bearucrat Saiyn prince 5821[[User:Saiyn prince 5821|'Saiyn prince 5821']] 18:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) \ hey boss could you werk on our Main page i dont really know how i mean gimme a sec ill try Saiyn prince 5821[[User:Saiyn prince 5821|'Saiyn prince 5821']] 18:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Im a admin. Im a admin here a good one to or well trying to be.Lssj4 03:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I be b-crat here? Can I?Please.I want to make GHdude a admin he deserves it. 19:48, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hello there. I've come to support this Wiki in way shape or form. ﻿